Infinite Stratos - Tiberium Wars
by Foxtrot-13
Summary: After destroying a scrin portal, lance corporal Lorene Summers got transported to another reality. Upon her arrival she found out that she somehow became a scrin foreman.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Location: Ground Zero

Time: 2049

A dreary and Tiberium covered wasteland full of death and destruction. That was Ground Zero, the hell on earth. A group of GDI soldiers marched through this hell. They separated from the main forces and were now on their own. The group consists of 2 rifleman squads, a sniper team, 3 Zone Troopers, a Grenadier squad and 2 downed pilots.

After a time of silent marching, the group came across fallen Nod militants. Their corpses were dismembered, but they could still recognize the uniforms. The sight of the massacre caused the soldiers to walk faster. They knew what killed the militants and they didn't want to meet it.

Several minutes later the familiar sound of railgun and small arm fire was heard. The wonderful sound of the railguns gave the soldiers new hope, only the GDI used railguns. After the group went on top of a hill they saw numerous mammoth and predator tanks attacking an alien base. Between and on top of the tanks were riflemen and grenadiers, they took care of the smaller aliens. Behind the GDI troops was a Battle Base protected by 2 Juggernauts.

One of the Zone Troopers let out a war cry, activated his jetpack and attacked the enemy. The other Zone Troopers followed his example. After an officer barked a few orders, the riflemen and grenadiers started to run while the sniper team brought the pilots to the Battle Base.

The group of GDI soldiers attacked one of the portals of the invaders. Several rifleman squads noticed their allies and supported them. The portal was destroyed, but the wormhole didn't implode like usual. The destabilized wormhole exploded and caused everything in a radius of 100 meters to disappear. A few tanks were also affected, but not enough to stop the advance of the GDI forces.

One of the lost soldiers was was Lorene Summers. Lance Corporal of the GDI Army.

Location: Unknown

Time: Unknown

"Ok, just to make sure. You are a scrin mothership, I'm your superior and you believe that we are in a different reality."

" **That's correct Foreman."**

"Call me Empress, I think that will be really interesting"

" **As you wish, Empress"**


	2. Chapter 1 - The rise of an Empire

Chapter 1 – The rise of an Empire

* * *

Empress Lorene I. was a young 20 years old woman with short, black hair and green eyes. She was 163 cm tall and her breasts were not too big or too small. She wasn't someone with exceptional beauty but she too wasn't ugly.

She wanted to rule the world since she was a school girl, her friends always joked about becoming her generals and to conquer the world for her. She only had a few friends in her life and many of them died when the war started.

The whole talk about conquering the world made her parents worried, worried that their daughter would one day join Nod. They never expected the opposite to happen.

When Lorene grew older she realized that ruling the world was impossible, at least for her. She stopped talking about ruling the world and her parents were obviously relieved, but she didn't stop dreaming about it.

She dreamed of a world ruled by her, of loyal soldiers willing to die for their Empress, of a united humanity that tried to reach the stars and of foolish rebels that were crushed by her glorious imperial guard. Yes, she was definitely not sane, but she didn't care.

When she joined the military, she never expected that she would ever find herself in another universe and with the power to fulfill her dream. Now she stood in a round room, with apparently no exit. In the center was some kind of table that showed the hologram of a planet. The diameter was roughly 1 m. She sat in some kind captain's chair in front of the table. She didn't pay it too much attention, because she was too excited about the whole situation. Whatever caused this, she wouldn't complain.

However, after she jumped around like a madwoman and named the ship after her cat, Lucy, she finally calmed down and sat down again. She thought about what to do next and she asked her ship.

"Hey Lucy, what do I need to do to build a invasion fleet"

" **Our military forces are currently limited to simple escort units that are not suited for prolonged resistance against organized forces. We have no way of calling for reinforcement, which means that we first need to colonize a planet and then build production facilities. My data storage was damaged during the transition but we should at least-"**

"Lucy, is there a way to transfer knowledge from your database into my brain?"

" **Yes, Your Majesty."**

"Then please do that."

" **Yes, Your Majesty."**

* * *

Her head hurt, it really hurt, she compared the pain with urban warfare against the Black Hand. She never felt such a pain before, but she forced herself not to cry. She didn't expected it to be that painful.

She sat her chair and waited for the pain to stop. When the it did, she had received basic knowledge about the scrin, their technology, the units and buildings available to her and what she needed to do to modify them. Lorene looked at hologram.

The hologram showed earth, an earth without Tiberium, with a functioning ecosystem and full of life. She wanted this world, but she couldn't invade earth yet, she first needed to prepare. She zoomed out. Lorene wanted to conquer and not to destroy, seeding Tiberium, or Ichor, on earth was out of question. Without earth, there was only one planet that could be used as a base of operations. How ironic that the first ruler of Mars would be female. She couldn't suppress a smile.

"Lucy, start building a secret base under the surface of Mars. Let the landing look like a meteorite impact. We need to stay hidden for now, but we will just overrun them when the time has come." She said while searching for a good landing zone. She found one and marked it with a red point.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Lucy said, with a slightly different voice then earlier. Lucy's voice was now less mechanical. Oh, right Lucy read her mind during the transfer and adjusted her voice afterwards, she said that while she wasn't able to listen because of the pain. The young Empress watched the transports for a while, but then she decided that she wouldn't be needed for this. "Wake me up when you're done with everything, I go to sleep. Make sure that we have enough resources to develop new units and create wormholes for interplanetary travels. And make a Mastermind, I need an escort when I go to earth." She said while she walked towards a wall. "Yes, Your Majesty." Lucy answered.

Lorene nodded and leaned back in her chair. The chair responded by creating an energy shield around her. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless, cryogenic sleep.

* * *

"Welcome back, Your Majesty. Everything has been done as you ordered. Production facilities have been built and we can create a limited number of wormholes for interplanetary travels. The atmosphere inside our facilities corresponds with that on earth. The Mastermind has been built, you can also use him to communicate with me." Lucy reported.

"Good." The young Empress said. She looked at the hologram of Mars. She considered starting right away, but her stomach had other plans and told her so. Several seconds later, the hologram of Mars had been replaced by one of earth and a red mark was over a small town at the US east coast. "Lucy, get me to the marked point, now!" She ordered the AI.

* * *

"A weapon that can destroy over 2000 ballistic and cruise missiles, over 200 fighter aircrafts, 8 spy satellites and disable 7 carriers and their escorts and all that without killing anyone." Lorene said and bit in her slice of pizza. "Oh, and they can only be piloted by women."

After Lucy sent her and the mentioned Mastermind to earth, Lorene searched for a single-family home. She chose the US east coast because it was time for dinner there.

Lorene was lucky that nobody saw them, with her GDI body armor, her GD-2 on her back and the Mastermind accompanying her, she definitely didn't look unsuspicious. She rang the doorbell of the first single-family house she found and was greeted by a blond girl, apparently 14. The Mastermind _convinced_ the girl to help her.

Now she sat at the dining table of an American middle class family and ate pizza. Only the daughter was present, she didn't bother to ask where her parents were and commanded her to order pizza. After the pizza arrived Lorene used the girl's Laptop to gather information about this new world. She didn't like what she found.

The IS was superior to all other weapon systems on earth, but there were only 467 IS-cores and the creator refused to make new ones. They could become a problem, so she needed to find a way to deal with them. The condition to pilot the IS caused women to dominate society. She was definitely going to use this situation to her advantage.

After Lorene was finished with her meal, she took a shower, _borrowed_ money and clothing and left through a wormhole. The girl would have a gap in her memories and problems with her parents when they came back, but she couldn't care less.

* * *

1 month later…

The current Empress of Mars and future empress of earth stood in the command center in her underground base on Mars. The ground, the walls and the ceiling were all made of an Ichor based scrin material. It had the same equipment like her command room on her mothership, just without the chair and the holo-table was four times bigger. The holo-table showed a combat suit.

After her first visit on earth she decided that she could have checked earth's technology level before settling on Mars, but that wasn't important anymore.

What was of importance right now was that earth had a weapon that could be a thread to her invasion plans. So she used her Mastermind to capture an IS to analyze it. The pilot didn't object.

The core somehow destroyed itself when Lucy started to take it apart. Without the core, they only had the frame to work with. Lorene used the frame and modified it with scrin technology. She wasn't really creative at naming it but without the GDI nobody was going to complain.

The Firehawk Combat Suit still heavily resembled the Raphael Revive that it was based on, but instead of an IS core it was powered by a scrin power core that Lorene made for it. The IS energy shield or absolute defense was replaced by a slightly weaker scrin forcefield.

The gauntlets of the Firehawk were able to release a hell storm of plasma fire, but it was only accurate at close range. The main armament of the firehawk were the two plasma cutters that were mounted at the hip. The wings were now hollow and contained buzzers that were depended on the Ichor radiation from the machine.

The Firehawk was inferior to an IS in terms of protection. She assumed that a Raphael Revive could take down 10 Firehawks without a problem. But that meant that she only needed to send 11 Firehawks to win. The Firehawk wasn't exclusive to one gender and she was able to mass produce them, the only condition to use an Firehawk was that the pilot needed Ichor in his/her blood. Lorene had infused Ichor in herself, but didn't intend to use them.

The hologram of the Firehawk Combat Suit disappeared and was replaced by earth. The future Empress of earth had the weapons, now she needed soldiers. And she knew where to get them, her soldiers were everywhere, because the homeless and hungry were everywhere. They just existed and waited for their death. They wanted a purpose in life and she would give them what they wanted.

* * *

 **Hi, I'm Foxtrot-13 and I know that I should have introduced myself in the prologue, but then the prologue wouldn't have 371 words. However, this is my first story, so I hope this isn't going to be an epic super fail.**

 **You can leave reviews or let it be, I won't force you to anything (as if I could).**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Invasion is close

**Did I keep you guys waiting? Sorry, I was busy with school stuff.**

 **I have decided to use the cover image as the official coat of arms of the Empire.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Invasion is close

Two imperial guardsmen stood in front of an inactive portal. The portal stood at the end of a nearly endless corridor. The guardsmen wore black-painted body armor, the armor was inspired by the armor of the commando units from the Empress's world, and the old logo was replaced by the imperial coat of arms. Of course the guardsmen couldn't be seen as commando units, it was their duty to serve the Empress as riflemen with better armor, infiltrating enemy bases was the job of other units. One of the guards went towards a wall and leaned against it. His comrade stayed where he was.

They were ordered to wait for their superior and with him for the arrival of freed prisoners. The Empress started to build her army eight months ago. Since then, the Imperial Armed Forces were growing rapidly. Most of the imperial soldiers had no dreams, no future and no hope before the Empress found them. Every one of them was ready to fight and bleed for a place where they could belong to.

"Hey Emilio, one of the newcomers asked me why we are recruiting human soldiers while we could just use Scrin drones." said the guardsman at the wall.

"What did you tell him, Ricardo?" asked Emilio.

"If it would be about raw power, then the Empress could just use the drones and destroy everything that opposes her", said Ricardo," but it's not pure power what we need. The Empress's goal is to conquer all nations of earth, not to extinguish them. Deploying only drones would make them believe that it is an alien invasion and that humanity's survival is at stake. It wouldn't be just a declaration of war against all nations of earth, it would be a declaration of against all of humanity."

"The deployment of human soldiers shows them that their enemy is human. It shows them that capitulation is an option." said Emilio.

"Right. It also makes it easier to pacify the occupied territory," said the other guardsman," It is also easier to shoot at an alien creature then to shoot at a human. Most civilians have problems with killing fellow human beings. And besides, the Empire is after all still a human nation, led by a human Empress. It wouldn't make sense not to use human soldiers."

A third guardsman joined them and said: "But it brings also problems."

The two guardsmen looked at the third guardsman and stood immediately at attention.

"Major Kasun, Sir!" both said at the same time.

"At ease guys," the Major ordered and both obeyed.

"Today, there was another dispute between Firehawks and IS pilots", the Major started," They're starting to become annoying."

"Sir, I think I can understand them a bit. After all, the Firehawks were made to combat the IS." Said Emilio.

"That's right, but they're inferior to the IS, it takes several Firehawks to eliminate a single IS. But both sides are, like most of our forces, still inexperienced. I don't know if we can count our secret war with Phantom Task, but even then, only a small part of our forces is on earth dealing with them and they have no IS or Firehawk units." said Major Kasun.

"It doesn't look like they will stop their quarrels soon, I hope it won't compromise Her Majesty's invasion plans." muttered Emilio.

"Sir, what do you think about Orimura Ichika?" asked Ricardo.

"The only male who can use an IS? The only male in a school full of girls? What should I say? If he isn't the happiest man on earth, then he is the biggest idiot on earth." answered the Major.

His subordinates agreed and together they waited for the rookies. After a few minutes the portal became active and countless freed North Korean prisoners, several riflemen and a mastermind came through the portal. The Leader of the riflemen and Major Kasun talked about the mission while the other two guardsmen watched the stumbling newcomers. They had problems with the lower gravity on Mars. A few of the former prisoners were in such a poor condition that they needed to by carried by either their inmates or by riflemen. It was obvious that not all of them would be able to serve the Empress as Soldiers.

* * *

Lorene sat on her command chair on her mothership. The mothership was hidden on one of the moons of Mars. Lorene watched on the holo-table the former prisoners coming out of the portal.

"The operation went as planned, 53,110 prisoners were freed, as ordered all prison personnal was executed without exception. 37,911 of the freed prisoners are in physical condition that renders them fit for military service. Do you need more detailed information on the course of the mission? " Lucy reported.

"Not, that's unnecessary." Lorene said.

She watched the former prisoners for a while, but was then contacted by one of her subordinates. The upper body of a young Japanese appeared. His name was Daisuke Tsukino, he was 16, had short, black hairs and brown eyes. He lost his parents by a plane crash six months ago. A group of Firehawks arrived at the crash side on a deserted island in the Pacific Ocean. The Firehawks tested their new optical camo and their vital sign sensors. They only managed to find Daisuke and brought him back.

Over the six months he became part of the Imperial Forces, he spends most of his time experimenting with Scrin technology and recreating stuff from games or animes. After he presented her several of his "inventions" and Lorene made sure that he would be able to do it, she decided to give him the command over a Strike force that would test his toys once the invasion started. Her agents on earth were already using a few of them.

"Lorene, I was someone told me that the newcomers arrived, can get a few hundred of them? I think I already told you about my idea of making the Firehawks stronger." Said Daisuke. Oh, yeah, and they were on first name basis because Lorene said that she needed at least one person that doesn't see her as the most powerful person in the solar system.

"You can have them, something else?" asked Lorene.

"Yes, I have found something interesting in the parts of Lucy's memory that were inaccessible", said Daisuke," You remember the Scrin towers you told me about, right?"

"The towers? Yes, they were built to harvest the Ichor on earth and send it to the Ichor hub, they're indestructible after they are finished, but we are unable to build them because of Lucy's damaged memory. Did you found them in the recreated parts of her memory?" asked Lorene. Being able to build a threshold tower and to create a permanent connection between Mars and earth would be useful to resupply her troops.

"Yes and I got an interesting idea of how to use them. I'll show you", he said and his hologram was replaced by one of earth. On the new hologram were several marks on the continents. The marks were connected with each other and led to a central point on all continents.

"These are the Continental Ichor Control Networks. The original towers were built to harvest huge amounts of Ichor from a fully contaminated planet. For our purposes, we could use smaller and cheaper towers. There will be one tower and network per continent, each network is isolated from the others. With the CICNs we can seed Ichor on earth and they will provide resources and energy free of charge. The Ichor that is not needed will be send to Mars where we can store it." explained Daisuke.

This was indeed interesting.

* * *

Ichika Orimura was under observation by imperial agents since it was revealed that he could use an IS. It was known that he was a childhood friend of Houki Shinonono, but was considered unimportant because he didn't have contact to her for six years. Houki Shinonono was under observation since it was decided that capturing Tabane Shinonono was decisive for the war. It was inconvenient but predictable that both enrolled in the IS Academy.

They kept watching them from afar, but it was impossible to get more information without an ally in the academy. They eventually found someone, but she was the leader of a secret organization that fought against another secret organization. The Empress didn't want to send too many agents to earth, but her new ally demanded it. From there on the Empire was at war with Phantom Task.

The forces on earth were lead by Alexandr Kasakow under the cover of a secret organization named Wild Hunt. Kasakow was a 175 cm tall man with dark-brown hairs and brown eyes. He had a drug habit before the Empress found him. With the help of Scrin technology, he was first restored to his old self. His loyalty is unbreakable and he despises everyone that threatens the Empress's plan.

Several soldiers died in skirmishes against Phantom Tasks under Kasakows command. He decided that it became something personal and focused his forces mainly on Phantom Task and left the observation of Ichika Orimura and Houki Shinonono to their ally. He realized his mistake only after they missed their chance to catch their main target during an incident with an unmanned IS, the Silver Gospel.

Kasakow wasn't punished for his failure and was given a second chance. It was decided that they kept trying to catch Tabane before the start of the invasion, but the deadline was coming closer, so Kasakow was ordered to prepare Wild Hunt to support the Imperial Armed Forces.

The Empress decided to inform the leader of their allies about their plan. Kasakow met her on one of the academy's roofs.

"If what you say is true, then there will be much meaningless death and pain, I can't really support this."

"It will happen, you can't stop it. But if you cooperate with us, less people will die. If you want you can even become the ruler of Japan."

"I don't want to become the ruler of Japan."

"Do you want that one of us rules Japan? We won't go easy on rebels. I'm sure there would be less dead innocents if you would rule this land."

"Why are you even telling me this?"

"Do you want the truth, or should I lie to you and let you think you're something special?"

"Tell me the truth."

"Her Majesty said it would be fun."

"What!?"

"One of their trusted friends suddenly turns against them and supports an empire from another planet and becomes governor of Japan under that empire. They would think that you wanted power, while you are just trying to save lives."

"I should tell you that I don't like your Empress."

"Do you think she cares?"

"(sigh) Ok, I accept your offer, but I won't allow imperial forces in Japan after the invasion."

"Accepted. But I have question, could you tell me your name?"

"Tatenashi Sarashiki"

"I mean your real name."

"No"

"I see…"


	4. Sorry

**My grandfather died a few days ago, so it will take a while till I upload a new chapter, sorry.**


End file.
